headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Aliens/Predator: The Deadliest of the Species 1
| next = Aliens/Predator #2 }} "Time of the Preacher" is the title to the first issue of the ''Aliens/Predator: The Deadliest of the Species'' comic book limited series published by Dark Horse Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Jackson Guice and inks by John Beatty. It was colored by Gregory Wright and lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The cover art illustration was rendered by John Bolton. The story was edited by Diana Schutz. This issue shipped with a July, 1993 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Plot Caryn Delacroix is the trophy wife of Lucien Delacroix, senior partner of Montcalm-Delacroix et Cie. A trophy wife is someone who is genetically engineered to be a perfectly compatible mate ala the Stepford Wives. Caryn lives with Lucien in the Grand Salon sky ship that orbits the Earth. As of late, Caryn has been plagued by horrible nightmares. She sees herself sprinting through the darkened corridors of the Grand Salon – a terrible pain constricting within her chest. She is being hunted by something. As she desperately races for help, a large alien Predator intercepts her and synthetically drones the words, “Ash Parnell”. At the behest of Lucien's son Willem, Caryn tells the tale of her nightmares to Doctor Johannes. Willem is Caryn's stepson and is physically older than Caryn. Willem has not only had Caryn examined by Doctor Johannes, but also by the corporation's computer nexus, Toy. It is obvious that Willem feels a great deal of lust towards his stepmother, much to the chagrin of his wife Shari. Shari overhears Willem speaking of his emotions towards her and runs off. Willem discovers this and asks security chief Mitchell to keep an eye on his wife. Meanwhile, two former Colonial Marines named Tomas Shirow and Maria DeMedici have snuck aboard the Montcalm-Delacroix sky ship for a little R&R. But a pseudo-vacation is not the only thing on their agenda. They also want to investigate recent signals indicating a "ghost" ship has somehow slipstreamed into Earth’s orbit. Later that day, Caryn goes to a place called Structures. The staff of Structures has the ability to alter the physical characteristic of any person with enough money to pay for the treatment. Caryn feels that a change may help her through her recent psychological conditions. She has her appearance altered to that of a dark-haired woman of Asian decent. Unknown to Caryn, Shari (Willem's wife) has followed her to Structures. Vainly wanting to be more physically appealing to her husband, she has her features altered to resemble Caryn’s original blonde-haired appearance. Late that evening, security chief Mitchell discovers that an intruder presence has broken through the windows of the Grand Salon and invaded the sky ship. It is a Predator. The Predator begins hunting until it finds its quarry – Caryn Delacroix; or at least – the one who it believes to be Caryn Delacroix. It doesn’t realize that Shari has now usurped Caryn’s appearance. The Predator kills both Mitchell and Shari and quickly disappears. Willem Delacroix learns of the incident and discovers that Tomas Shirow and Maria DeMedici had filed a sighting report earlier that day. He has them apprehended and brought to the murder site for further questioning. Meanwhile, Caryn Delacroix awakens to find herself on a lush, tropical landscape. The Predator lumbers over her, the words "Ash Parnall" piping through its voice synthesizer. Appearances Featured Characters: * Caryn Delacroix Supporting Characters: * Willem Delacroix * Maria DeMedici * Tomas Shirow Villains: * A Predator Other Characters: * Lucien Delacroix * Chief Mitchell * Shari Delacroix * Doctor Johannes Locations: * Structures Items: * Toy Vehicles: * Grand Salon sky ship Notes & Trivia * Aside from the Predator, this is the first appearance of all characters. * Despite the title, the Aliens do not actually appear in this issue. * This twelve-issue maxi-series is the second in the Aliens vs. Predator line and takes place exactly one year after the initial Aliens vs. Predator four-issue mini-series. See also External Links * * * Aliens/Predator: The Deadliest of the Species #1 at the Dark Horse Database ---- Category:Aliens/Predator: The Deadliest of the Species Vol 1 Category:Predator comic book issues Category:1993/Comic issues Category:July, 1993/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries